


Hhhhhh scriddler

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: I wrote this on my watt pad never posted it until now on here, it has a relation to harley/joker's story, but they aren't even in is. Enjoy?





	Hhhhhh scriddler

Edward wasn't happy that he was stuck with the feared Doctor Crane, he was known to terrorize inmates with a gaze and was like some sort of snake. Everybody hated him. And yet he sat there in his office, strangely okay sitting next to some almost-as-sick-as-the-patients man.

And really it was his fault for getting moved to him, considering Dr. Young was frightened by him. The riddle about the baby is what made her quit trying to get into his head. Edward jumped hearing the doctor's voice, it was smooth and clearer than water. "So, why do you do it?" He blinked at Dr. Crane, as he looked at Edward incredulously.

"You know what I'm talking about." "Weed out the stupid. Can't get by in life if you're stupid." "They seem to be doing just fine. You seem to be doing just fine." Edward made a spluttering noise, standing up. "I won't be ridicule by a idiot like you." "If I remember I'm the one with the degree dear Nygma." Edward bit his tongue. "Speechless?" Dr. Crane mimicked a pout. "Fine."

-

A few months later seemed to improve their relationship. The bickering is enjoyable, and Edward decides he doesn't want to kill this doctor. In fact, he's more of in love with this doctor. It feels wrong, and he nearly wants to console him about this. "Somethings on your mind." Dr. Crane says, not even looking up."God, it's not as if I can't enjoy a single silent moment without you knowing something up." "You never shut up for more than 5 seconds Nygma. I know somethings up when you don't talk."

He shakes his head. "Nothings the matter, just tired." "You never tire, you're awake almost all night because of the Batman you despise." Edward huffed. "How much do you know me?" Dr. Crane laughs, cold but lighthearted. It makes Edward's heart speed up. "I'm your therapist, your doctor, I'm supposed to find a way to open your head and figure out how to fix you. I know a lot about you."

Jonathan pauses short of a smile. "Especially of that book you have, kept under your bed." Edward flinches. "Was it Jervis?" He hissed, biting his fingernail in anger. "He's going t-" "No. You do realize you mumble to yourself a lot right? You always talk about something, always have to have something to mumble. It's just the way you are. However, it livens up my boring day when you come in and you have something already up and you want to talk and mumble. I hear things whether I want to or not."

Edward is already pacing a tread into the floor. Dr. Crane is surprised that there hasn't been a groove everywhere he turns, he's counting the steps under his breath. Dr. Crane is aware that Edward likes him. It came to a surprise himself when he heard the soft words muttered. He's used this to his advantages sometimes, playing with the Riddler, but even himself he can't deny he loves the inmate.

He's smart, Dr. Crane will give him that, he's exceptionally smart, he understands much of the nonsense that the other patients wouldn't understand. He just has a knack for murder. Now if Dr. Crane could just figure out a way to get him off of the having to kill the Batman and what not, than perhaps he might get somewhere.

Edward is a narcissistic. He deprives it from his childhood, he needs to be smart, smarter than his father. To learn everything he can. His father is long dead, but Edward has to know he's smart. He wants to kill the Batman, because Batman is smarter than him. It slowly eats at him. Perhaps... Dr. Crane looks back to the pacing man, writing down a note before deciding on what to do.

Perhaps he can get Edward to obsess with Dr. Crane.

"So Nygma," The man turns to him, standing elegantly in the middle of the room. "How much do I know of you? Plenty." He pause face curling into a smirk. "Especially that you love me." Edward almost chokes, watching as the man stands, and approaching.

At 6'3 he was taller than Edward, about two inches, but that didn't matter, he allowed the man to push him against the filing cabinets, hand tucked under his chin to keep his blue ones looking into Edward's green ones.

Their lips slotted together, and Edward almost collapsed. However long he had been waiting for that, Dr. Crane made it disappear in seconds. Edward's fingers grasped at the wrist holding his chin still, almost moaning into Dr. Crane's mouth.

Edward pulled away, flushed red that would make a tomato jealous. Dr. Crane laughed softly. "We'll have to do that some other time." Edward almost died thinking about next time.

 


End file.
